Calendario según Crookshanks
by Sofi Isabel
Summary: Ron tiene preparada una sorpresa especial para Hermione, para el día de San Valentín. Sin embargo, sus planes se van aguando de a poco, y con horror descubre un pequeño detalle que no esperaba. Este fic participa en el reto "¡Me olvidé de San Valentín! del foro EEQCR


Los personajes mencionados a continuación pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto "¡Me olvidé de San Valentín!" del foro EEQCR

Lugar: Las 12 en punto

Palabra: muggles

* * *

><p><strong>Calendario según Crookshanks<strong>

Suspiró con cansancio. Llevaba esperando una hora. La cena que tanto le había costado preparar se estaba enfriando. Había puesto todo su empeño para que aquella fuera la cena romántica que merecían desde hacía tiempo. El trabajo de ambos los consumía, y hacía mucho que no podían disfrutar de estar juntos.

Había pedido a su madre, muerto de vergüenza, sus recetas. Molly Weasley se las había pasado con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. No había querido decirle a George que se tomaría el día libre para sorprender a Hermione, si no se burlaría: sólo le había dicho que estaba enfermo. Pese a que comenzó a preparar la cena a la mañana, luego de asegurarse de que Hermione trabajaría hasta tarde, tuvo la comida lista recién a las ocho de la noche. En el proceso había quemado un pollo, estropeado el pescado y el gato – ese maldito gato – se había llevado el trozo de carne y el segundo pollo que había comprado. Había tenido que ir a la tienda a conseguir otro, que esta vez sí pudo sacar a tiempo y puso a resguardo de las garras de cualquier animal. También se cortó dos veces el dedo mientras cortaba cebollas, y ahora llevaba molestas banditas en ellos. Para el postre preparó unas frutillas con cremas: pensó que sería sencillo, hasta que la crema se le cortó.

Por eso, para cuando la cena estuvo lista, Ron Weasley se encontraba realmente de mal humor y muy estresado.

Luego de poner la vajilla sobre la mesa del comedor, colocar en el lugar de su esposa un enorme ramo de rosas -que le habían costado una fortuna- y servir la cena en bandejas, se dejó caer sobre una silla sintiendo que aquella había sido una batalla peor que la de Hogwarts.

Pero su mujer no apareció. Llegaron las ocho y media, las nueves… las diez… y Hermione no daba señales de vida. Ron ya se había cambiado dos veces de ropa para aquel entonces, en un acto de nerviosismo ¿Es que acaso no se podía ser romántico una vez en la vida? ¿Por qué tenía que salirle todo mal?

¿Y por qué Hermione tenía que ser una amante obsesiva de su trabajo? Desde que era jefa de su departamento pasaba tan pocas horas en la casa como Rose y Hugo, quienes se hallaban en el colegio. Claro, él tampoco estaba nunca, pero ¿No merecían acaso pasar una velada romántica?

"No sabía nada, es una sorpresa, Ron, tranquilo" se dijo a si mismo, dejando de pasear por la sala.

Claro, Hermione no sabía nada. Era lógico que llegara tarde ¿No? Pero, igualmente… ¡Era San Valentín! ¿Acaso prefería pasarlo entre los papeles de la oficina?

Se había enterado que su hija y Scorpius Malfoy iban a tener una cita aquel día. Seguramente, ya la habrían tenido. Aquello lo hizo gruñir durante días. No quería ni imaginar a aquella rata al lado de su preciosa Rosie, pero no podía evitarlo.

También sabía, por Albus, que Scorpius llevaba semanas preparando una gran sorpresa para ella. Serenata delante de todo el colegio y fuegos artificiales que estallaran cerca del lago, para hacer una escena perfecta.

Odiaba a Malfoy. Scorpius podía preparar algo romántico ¿Y él no? Si hubiera sabido que su cena fallaría, con gusto hubiera ido a arruinar los planes de su yerno. Sólo por maldad. Sólo por envidia.

¿Y los **muggles**? En esos momentos también aborrecía a los muggles. Durante su paseo por el pueblo había visto ciento de tiendas decoradas con estúpidos corazones rosas, rojos, violetas, aquellos colores que lo hacían vomitar. Y sin embargo, había dejado pasar todos sus prejuicios sobre esas fechas por alto para sorprender a su esposa… Y ella no venía.

Las once. Tenía hambre. No había comido en todo el día por preparar aquella estúpida cena. Las once y media. Ron no pudo evitarlo y cortó un pedacito diminuto del pollo. Hermione no lo notaría. Doce menos cuarto. Ya se había comido las dos patas. **Las 12 en punto.** La crema del postre había desaparecido… en su boca.

Escuchó ruidos provenientes de la sala y del susto eructó. Miró con horror el desastre que había hecho ¡Se había comido la cena de San Valentín!

– ¿Ron? – Hermione siguió la única luz encendida de la casa y entró al comedor – ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó, sorprendida.

Las velas de la mesa se habían consumido, las rosas se estaban marchitando, y del pollo quedaba sólo la carcasa.

– ¡Tenía hambre! – fue lo primero que pudo exclamar Ron.

Hermione lo miró con una ceja levantada, sin entender. Su mirada recorría cada detalle del comedor. Desde los huesos de pollo en el plato de su marido, hasta la boca llena de crema de este.

– ¡Te estuve esperando! – le dijo, de pronto él. Estaba realmente enojado – ¡Toda la noche, y no apareciste!

– Ron… ¿De qué hablas? – Hermione dejó los pergaminos que traía en brazos en una silla, y miró con tranquilidad a su esposo.

– ¡Que te preparé una cena romántica! ¡Y no viniste!

– Ohhh… – Hermione lo miró sorprendida, y luego apenada. Comprendió todo, o casi todo – Pero… ¿A cuenta de qué?

– ¿A cuenta de qué? ¡Es San Valentín, Hermione, San Valentín! – le dijo Ron, sin entender qué es lo que era tan difícil – Pero prefieres pasar el día entero en el Ministerio antes de venir a tu casa a compartir conmigo! – le reprochó.

– Ron… – Hermione lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡No, déjame terminar! – le dijo él – Siempre dice que no hacemos nada romántico. ¿Sabes lo que me costó preparar todo?

– Muy dulce de tu parte, Ron… – Hermione hizo fuerza para que una mueca no escapara de su cara –, pero…

– ¡No hay peros que valgan! – exclamó ofendido su marido – Sé que tu trabajo es importante, pero…

– ¡Ron! – Hermione tuvo que alzar la voz para que el pelirrojo la escuchara. Por fin su mueca había escapado, y formaba una gran sonrisa.

– ¿De qué te ríes? – Ron se sentía humillado.

– ¡De que hoy no es San Valentín, Ron! – Hermione largó por fin una carcajada – ¡Aún faltan dos días!

Ron abrió la boca, sin creer lo que le decía Hermione. Se había quedado sin argumentos.

– ¿Qué… qué…? ¡Pe...pe… pero si el calendario dice 14 de febrero!

Hermione seguía riendo. Hacía mucho que no se divertía así.

– Ron, te dije hace más de una semana que Crookshanks tiró el calendario mágico al suelo, y se rompió. No he podido arreglarlo – explicó la mujer – ¿Cómo es que manejas una tienda y no sabes en qué día vives?

Ron estaba colorado. Aún más que un tomate. Su boca seguía abierta de par en par.

– No… puede… ser… – farfulló, con un hilo de voz.

Hermione contuvo otra carcajada.

– Igual tuviste un lindo gesto – comentó, mirando con ternura los arreglos que había hecho el hombre – ¿Realmente creíste que iba a trabajar hasta tarde el 14?

Ron no contestó, seguía teniendo la misma expresión de asombro en el rostro, y aún estaba colorado.

– Seguro hubiera sido una buena cena – siguió Hermione.

– El pollo estaba bueno – murmuró Ron, cohibido. Pasó una mano por la nuca, sin saber cómo arreglar todo lo que había dicho.

– Podrías haberme dejado un poco – Hermione sonreía.

Ron no respondió.

– No importa…– agregó la mujer, tomando los papeles de la silla – Hagamos de cuenta que no ví nada, y prepara todo para el 14 otra vez – Hermione guiñó un ojo, mientras se iba –: Me haré la sorprendida.

Ron frunció el ceño.

– Disculpa, pero ni loco.

Hermione frenó en seco.

– ¿Qué?

– Que ni loco, tuve mil problemas – confesó el hombre, frustrado – La cocina no es lo mío, y además…

Ron recordó parte de la tarde. Su rostro volvió a ponerse colorado. Todo era culpa de un animal… el pollo y la carne robados, el maldito calendario…

– ¡Tu gato estropeó todo! – exclamó, enojado – Hermione… ¡No sabes cuánto odio a tu gato!

* * *

><p><em>Na: ¡Hola! Debo decir que me divertí imaginando a Ron en esta situación. Me provocaba risa que quisiera preparar algo romántico pero que le errara de día. _

_Espero que les guste, ¡y espero que pasen a dejar comentarios!_


End file.
